


Smoke and Syrup

by ollie_oxen_free



Series: Three Word Title Smut [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Weed, except the sex itself isnt really all that explicit, i only seem to write smut when its 1am so here ya go, i still cant get over those fucking tags and i probably never will smh, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollie_oxen_free/pseuds/ollie_oxen_free
Summary: slim comes home with some devil's lettuce and a want for good times. red just goes along for the ride.





	Smoke and Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> one of my buddies has a medical marajuana license and whenever he gets high he does a bunch of stupid stuff. most recently, he started humping my leg before passing out, asleep.
> 
> thanks buddy. youre the reason i wrote sexy skellies.

 

Red snorted at the movie he was watching. Some part of him knew that he really shouldn’t be laughing at a horror movie, especially considering the fact that one of the characters on screen was currently being disemboweled but… Human horror flicks were just so  _ cheesy _ . Besides, she really had it coming. Not only was she white and annoying, but she went off in the goddamned abandoned house alone. She deserved it.

 

He rolled his eyes as the villain of the movie uttered a really crappy line, an obvious attempt from the screenwriters trying to be edgy. Why was he watching this movie, again? His eyes trailed around the room, landing on the remote that was sitting atop the television. Oh yeah. That was why.

 

He sighed, burying his face deeper into the fluff on his hood as he glared at the remote. He  _ could _ use his gravity magic to move it over to himself, but… Too much effort. Besides, the last time he had done it he’d accidentally launched the remote at terminal velocity at his skull, hitting himself in the face. Best to just wait until Slim got home and make him get it.

 

The door opened. Speak of the devil. Slim walked in with a sigh, shutting the door with his foot and holding a brown paper sack in his hand. Red cleared his throat loudly. “Dude. Grab that remote over there for me.”

 

Slim sighed louder, setting the paper bag on the coffee table and walking to the tv, picking up the remote and setting it back down. Red groaned. “Slim for- for fucks sake, man, you know what I meant.”

 

Slim shuffled to the couch, looking over at Red with a wink. “Do I?” The taller laughed when he responded with a glare. “Hey, come on. I got something a lot better than some B-grade horror film.”

 

Red raised an eyebrow. “Oh really? And what’s better?” Slim waggled his brows and Red frowned. “If you say ‘my dick’ then I swear to god I’m going to tell Razz where you hide your stash.”

 

The taller just snickered, not at all afraid of the poor attempt at a threat. He reached forward and picked the paper bag up off the table, leaning back and shaking it with a smirk. Red blinked before narrowing his eyes. “If that’s what I think it is then no. If either of our bros come back then they’re both going to kick our asses.”

 

Slim reached under the couch, pulling out a glass pipe, the colors on it forming intricate swirls. “I don’t know what you’re  _ toke _ -ing about, man. They’re both occupied for the next few days for some special training shit or whatever.” He opened the bag, pulling out a clear, plastic bag full of- you guessed it- weed, beginning to stuff the bowl. Red snickered at the pun, but still looked at the bag warily. The last time he had gotten high with Slim, his brother had come home in the middle of their session and saw them. Fell hadn’t said anything about it at the time, but Red couldn’t keep any mustard stocked in the house for the next week because of his revenge. Hell, even the secret stashes he had kept had been either disposed of or had the bottles emptied out and replaced with ketchup. He’d bitched at Sans about it, but the other  _ insisted _ he had nothing to do with it, though the shit-eating grin on his face had told otherwise.

 

He felt a nudge on his upper arm and looked to see Slim having already packed the bowl full, holding a small lighter in his hand and looking at him with a raised brow. Red frowned, shaking his head. “Yeah, no. Not in the fucking living room.” He hit the other on the side and started to pull him up. Slim groaned, but complied, getting off the couch and crumpling the paper bag up, shoving it into one of the pockets on his jacket. Red walked to the tv, grabbing the remote (literally, fuck Slim) and turning it off before going to the stairs, looking at the other expectantly. Slim shrugged, following him as he led the way up to their shared bedroom, two dingy mattresses laying on the ground on opposite sides.

 

Slim pushed past him, going and flopping down on Red’s mattress with little fanfare, still holding the pipe high above his head. Red rolled his eyes, shutting the door with his foot and flopping on the bed beside him. Slim lifted the lighter, flicking it on and pressing the flame to the grass in the bowl, igniting it and taking a deep breath, holding it a few moments before he turned and blew it in Red’s face. He huffed, reaching out and grabbing the lighter and pipe from Slim, taking his own inhale of the smoke and holding it, turning to blow it in his face as revenge before he started coughing, expelling the smoke in a quick burst, the back of his mouth burning and the inside of his ribcage tingling.

 

Slim chuckled, blipping away quickly before coming back, a bottle of mustard and a bottle of maple syrup in his hands. He handed the condiment to Red before tossing his own on the bed beside him, reaching over and taking the pipe again. 

 

He lit it again, taking two more hits, not breathing out on the second one and just letting the smoke sit inside of his ribs. Their magic would only hold the smoke for so long before it released regardless, the smoke wafting up from his sockets, nosehole, out from under the slightly stained tee that he wore under his jacket. Red watched him in slight amusement as the beginning effects of the drug started to work on him.

 

He felt a warm feeling travel from the tip of his head down to about mid-calf. He felt his eyelids droop the slightest bit and looked down at his feet, trying to see what was stopping the feeling. Nothing was there, of course, and he grumbled a bit. It never seemed to go all the way down to his feet with one hit.

 

He looked off to his side when he felt Slim shift a bit, reaching off to his left to take a swig out of the bottle of syrup. Red took the pipe from his hands as he was otherwise occupied, looking over the colors and swirls. They looked a lot nicer now, he thought. He rubbed a thumb over the glass as he used his other hand to flick on the lighter, getting it one time and starting at the sudden flicker of flame, moving his thumb off of the light and causing the fuel to cut off, making the light go out. He laughed at that, finding it unbearable funny for some reason.

 

He heard a laugh beside him and looked over in confusion before seeing that it was just Slim. He’d pulled the hood on his jacket up, the off-white fur framing his face and making his skull look a whiter color than it had a few minutes ago. Red blinked before grinning, handing the other the pipe and pulling his own hood up. He chuckled, unable to help himself. “Hey, look, we match now. We’re matching buddies. Floofy hoodies!”

 

Slim gave him an amused look and he felt a wave of embarrassment grip his soul. God, he was such a fucking lightweight. One hit- one and a quarter if he counted the stream of smoke Slim had blown in his face earlier- and he was already spouting fucking nonsense. Slim didn’t seem to mind though, just staring at him with a thoughtful look on his face. Red frowned, reaching a hand up to pat at his face. Was there something on it?

 

The look passed and Slim handed him the pipe, Red lighting it and taking another deep breath in. He was more prepared for the smoke this time, and only gave a slight cough as he exhaled, smiling proudly and shuffling back further into the fluff on his hood as he handed the pipe off. He picked up his mustard bottle, gnawing on the tip a bit before he pulled it out of his mouth. “Hey, didja know I read somewhere that when you’re high, the same parts of your brain light up that would if you were having a spiritual experience with god?” He turned and looked at Slim, whose mouth was upturned in an amused smirk. It kinda looked like his bro’s, except less overly cocky and more extremely high. 

 

“Oh really?” And he noticed that the intense, thoughtful gaze was back, staring at him none to subtly. He didn’t really care though. He could stare right back, and he did, but not before dissolving into giggles.

 

“Yeah. So right now, I could be sitting on my bed and getting high with you-” he raised a finger, pausing for dramatic effect- “or I could be having serious one-on-one time with Jesus right now. Getting super lit with my savior right now.” He was babbling into nonsense at this point, and he was sure that he would get a large amount of teasing come morning when their highs were both gone. Slim had repacked the bowl and handed it to him with a laugh. Red smiled at the other, lighting it up and taking three hits before Slim took it out of his grasping hands, making him exhale his latest hit with a childish huff.

 

“Okay, that’s enough for you. You’re already high as a fucking kite and I don’t want to be responsible for you making dumb-ass decisions.” He pushed himself up from the mattress, pulling the weed out of his pocket and throwing it on his own bed before taking a few final hits from the pipe, dumping the hots into a small bin beside his mattress.

 

And then he flopped down beside Red again, readjusting the hood around his face so that the fluff once more framed his features. Red could feel the stuff working through his magic, making his bones feel ten times heavier than they normally would. He swore that, for a split moment, he could feel his heartbeat before it went away and he panicked the slightest bit. And then he remembered that he was a skeleton, and didn’t have a heart in the first place, so everything was okay.

 

He looked at Slim again, but since the hood was up, and since they were both laying on their backs and facing the ceiling, he could only see the slightest outline of his jaw, the fur on the hood starting to sway a bit as the AC in their room kicked on. He frowned before he got an idea. It wasn’t a good idea to use magic when you were inebriated, but the drug was making his bones so heavy that he himself would be just as good as any blue magic! His plan was flawless.

 

With a huff, he pushed himself up and over until he flopped onto the other’s chest, Slim giving a grunt at his weight. Red gave him a sleepy grin and a wink, his head lifted up so that he could see the other’s face as it was framed by the fluff. His eyelights were faded and hazy, the normally white pinpricks having a fuzz of orange around the circle. He was sure that his own eyes looked much the same. He chuckled when Slim rolled his eyes, moving his head slightly and causing the fluff to shift in its place. He watched it in amazement, they were like tiny blades of soft grass in the wind, before remembering that he had fluff on his own hood and he pulled it up, looking at it in the edges of his vision.

 

Their hoods were both really fluffy, and if the fluff was combined, they would be unstoppable. He shuffled forward over Slim, pausing with his face over the other’s before lining up their hoods, pressing his head down to Slim’s. Their teeth gave a hollow clank as they were shoved together, and he laughed triumphantly as the fluff aligned, blocking out any light. They were the fluff now. He heard Slim hum and felt vibration against his teeth, and realized with a start that he has essentially headbutted the other into a kiss. He pulled back quickly, blinking down at the skeleton beneath him sheepishly.

 

The intense look was back on Slim’s face and he grinned, flipping them over so he had Red pinned beneath him. He leaned forward and pressed their teeth together, swiping a long tongue over the front of his teeth. Red gasped at the feeling of the cool trail it left on his grin and Slim used this to press his tongue into his mouth. He formed a tongue himself, pressing it against the other’s and moaning when Slim suckled on it greedily. He felt a pair of hips grind into his own and he choked on another moan. God, he was really horny all of a sudden. And also kinda hungry. Slim ground down on his pelvis harder and he felt his magic pool there. He was definitely more turned on than he was hungry.

 

Slim pulled back from his mouth and Red used this opportunity to catch his breath, panting. The other tasted like smoke and syrup. Slim huffed. “Hey. Make me something to fuck.”

 

Red frowned. “No. You do it.”

 

Slim stuck out his tongue and Red chuckled, trying to reach his own up to touch it. “Rock Paper Scissors?”

 

Red thought about it for a moment before he nodded, satisfied. That would work. He stuck out his fist to meet Slim’s and laid there for a moment, confused. Slim huffed, looking at him. “What is it, Red?”

 

“I, uh, can’t remember how to play this.”

 

Slim stared at him a moment before he laughed. “Well! That means I win by default!”

 

Red would have argued, but another pang of arousal shot down his spine, making his magic heat up more needily. Honestly, at this point, he was just horny and didn’t care anymore. “Alright, fine.”

 

He closed his eyes, focusing and forming his magic into a dripping cunt. Slim hummed happily, reaching his hand into his shorts and sticking three fingers into the already dripping magic, beginning to move them slowly. Red groaned, arching his hips up as Slim reconnected their mouths, playing at the piercing that he had through his tongue before sucking on it once again.

 

The hand came out of his pussy and Slim moved back from the kiss, looking down to push aside his shorts and pull down his own pants, freeing the member there. He moved back a little bit, squinting his eyes comically as he wrapped a hand around his dick and led it to Red’s entrance, making sure that it was going into the right place before he pushed in slowly, sheathing himself entirely with one slide. They both groaned, the drug making their minds hazy as Slim began to rock his hips, pulling out and pushing back in with sloppy, uncoordinated thrusts.

 

It was far from the best sex Red had ever had, but damn if the high didn’t make every part of his body feel like it was lit up with pleasure. He felt a hand reach up to pinch at his clit and he shouted, tensing up at the unexpected touch and cumming, the haze of the smoke making the entire sensation run up and down his body a few times like a wave. Slim gave a few more sloppy and quick thrusts before he finished as well, pulling out and flopping off to the side with a sigh.

  
Red felt his eyes drift shut, feeling tired and weighing heavy from how stoned he was, not caring that his shorts were still around his ankles, nor that both his and Slim’s release were coating the inside of his thighs with sticky residue. He felt an arm flop over his chest and move him onto his side, pulling him back into a solid warmth and a blanket being haphazardly pulled over his body. He fell asleep quickly, listening to the slow breaths of the person behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> red wakes up to find that slim had ollied the fuck outie and left red to clean up the fucking mess by himself
> 
> a great guy, that slim


End file.
